


The swimsuit

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Best friends shopping, M/M, Makoto POV, do you remember Rin's grey and white swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru drags Makoto to do some shopping. Let's say that what Haru ends up buying is...unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The swimsuit

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff you can follow me here or on tumblr at: http://doctor-queenie.tumblr.com/ I'd be happy if you read my stuff :)

 

 

It’s  a bright Saturday afternoon, and yet no one‘s in the pool; this fact only makes Makoto wonder if something bad happened to  Haru lately. They aren't swimming today because instead,  Haru _ insisted _ that they go shopping. The unexpected  question made Makoto  worried at first - he even checked Haru's temperature - but then, his best friend added that he needed a new swimsuit. Makoto sighed, reassured; his  maternal senses were maybe too sensitive today.

So they went shopping, and he  watched  Haru change and try on swimsuits for hours before the swimming genius  was finally left with two on his hands to choose.

Makoto watches  Haru glaring at the two pieces in alternation, and then sends a glance at his watch. It's  been  almost fifteen minutes and  Haru still hasn't made a choice.

"Why don't you pick the one on your right hand?" he asks, mentally exhausted. He still has  to take care of the twins tonight. He doesn't have time to babysit  Haru as well - even if Makoto knows there is a high chance that  he will end up staying at his place.

"I don't know..."  Haru answers, a little lost in his thoughts. Makoto glares at him but  Haru doesn't get it, because  he is totally  _ absorbed _ in the two swimsuits. "The other one feels better."

"Then pick this one."

"...I don't know."

The one on his left hand is really peculiar, considering  Haru's usual taste in swimsuits \- if it's even possible to have _a_ _ taste _ for swimsuits. 

First, they’re not jammers. The fabric covers the legs to the ankles and  has white and grey  lines on the thighs. It's weird - Makoto doesn't remember  Haru trying it on. But maybe he dozed off somehow, between swimsuit n°23 and n°24.  That must be it, because Makoto is sure that he has already seen this swimsuit somewhere. He just knows it.

It's five minutes later and  Haru still  hasn’t decided yet. He looks really torn , but Makoto is yawning too much to care. Fortunately, his phone buzzes in his pocket and distracts him from this torture.

It's  Rin. 

"Oi, where’s  Haru?"  Rin asks,  a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We're shopping. It's been hours. Were you guys supposed to meet somewhere?" 

"Nah; well, I'd like to ,but  the idiot isn't even answering his phone."

Makoto doesn't even care  that he’s playing the role of messenger between the two of them anymore. Now that  Rin is friendly with everybody again he has been calling a lot. But  Haru is still the same, and always forgets to take his phone with him when he leaves the house -  even if  lately , to  Makoto’s surprise,  he’s been  sending texts during math  lessons.

"Do you want me to ask him?" 

Makoto is ready  to call for  Haru’s attention, but the awkward  silence at the other end  stops him from doing so.

"...Just tell him to call me when he gets home."

Rin hangs up in a rush. Makoto frowns, and then looks back at  Haru . He isn't struggling anymore, and looks rather determined  – really,  all of that intensity for just a swimsuit; Makoto doesn't understand , and sometimes he just doesn't want to.

"Oi. I'm finished, I'll take this one."

Haru walks by him, holding the long swimsuit with white and grey lines  firmly. 

"But  Haru, have you even tried  it on ?"

Haru blushes furiously and walks faster to the nearest checkout. And suddenly, Makoto remembers where he has seen it before. It was at their last  joint practice with  Samezuka's team.

It's  the same as Rin's new  swimsuit.   


**Author's Note:**

> Here is THE swimsuit
> 
> http://i39.servimg.com/u/f39/13/03/65/60/free211.png


End file.
